1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of creating custom artwork on cell phone protector cases to encourage individuals to decorate the cell phone by an exterior decoration of the cell phone protector case which encourages the enjoyment of the use of the cell phone protector case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following eight patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art which are related to the present invention but do not disclose the present invention. In all of the prior art as identified below, the decoration is on the interior of the cell phone protector case and usually involves either painting or creating some other artwork that is within the cell phone protector case where the cell phone protector case has a clear back wall so that the artwork can be viewed. All of the prior art set forth below does not involve utilizing a creative apparatus to produce a very decorative piece of artwork on the exterior of the back of a cell phone protector case.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,718 issued to Nick Chareas et al. on Jun. 28, 2005 for “Writing Pad For Cellphone”.    2. United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0023872 to Richard Chang on Feb. 2, 2006 for “Portable Electronic Device Customization Kit”.    3. United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0040081 to Jerry Grant Hodsdon et al. on Feb. 23, 2006 for “Apparatus, System, And Method For Personalizing A Portable Electronic Device”.    4. United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0188668 to Sol Wahba on Aug. 24, 2006 for “Decorative Attachment For Personal Property”.    5. U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,618 issued to Antonio T. Latto et al. on Apr. 17, 2007 for “Removable Customizable Inserts And Faceplate For Electronic Device”.    6. U.S. Pat. No. 8,110,268 issued to Darrin G. Gegemier on Feb. 7, 2012 for “Adhesive Cover For Consumer Devices”.    7. U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,195 issued to Doyle Buehler et al. on Sep. 4, 2012 for “Method For Customizing A Cover For Electronic Device”.    8. Chinese Patent No. CN2629358Y issued to Wang Kaiyi on Jul. 28, 2004 for “Cultural Mobile Phone”.